Geek Days Are Over!
by DaRkNeSS-EmBrAcEd
Summary: Hinata was always known as a geek in school, But will things change when she starts attending at Konoha High as a new student? NaruHina ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I don't want the police knockin' at my door in the middle of the night.

Geek Days Are Over!

Chapter 1: New School

I'm Hyuuga Hinata and my life sucks, literally. I'm considered a total geek at school and no one bothers to talk to me, not even my cousin, Neji. He would just make up lame excuses and stuff but I know why he won't talk to me, it's because he's one of the most popular people in school and he thinks if he talks to me, his popularity percentage will drop greatly, he doesn't even admit that we're related! He can be such a jerk!! Dad doesn't care bout' that stuff cause he's too obsessed with his business and my lil' sis Hanabi really doesn't understand.

Right now our family is heading towards our new town that we are moving to in a few weeks. We're here to visit a private school for rich people called Konoha High. As you see, our family is quite rich but that doesn't stop the whole student body from avoiding me and even if they do approach me, it's to insult me or abuse me physically. Hopefully my status in this new school will be better, but then again, I can't get my hopes up too far cause it'll probably come crashing down once the school year officially starts.

_(Whenthe Hyuugas arrive at Konoha High)_

I got out of the backseat and looked at the surroundings. The school building was huge! The wall was made out of bricks and there was a really nice flowerbed in front of the school as well as a greenhouse behind it. The interior of the building marveled me even more, The floor tiles were made out of marble and the walls were wrapped in a very elegant looking wallpaper. Then, a sweet welcoming voice broke me from my trail of thoughts. I soon figured out whom it belonged to, a middle-aged woman was standing in front of me with a very welcoming smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady," she said.

"Hi," I managed to say back..

"It's really nice to be able to meet your family and I'm very glad to be able to have new students attend," the woman said sweetly, "I'm Tsunade, the principal of this school, so what do you think?"

"It's a g-great school T-tsunade-sama," I stuttered back.

Tsunade-sama smiled sweetly and went on to chat with my cousin and dad.

After what seemed like ages, Tsunade-sama finally finished her chat with my father and began to show us around the school. Most of the students in the school seemed pretty nice. A lot of the girl students would stare at Neji and wink at him or blow kisses. Neji would ignore it every time and I would laugh, then Neji would glare at me which usually made me shut up.

The teachers in this school seemed nice, and weird. Just like me. There was this teacher with a weird mask on his face and a perverted book, a teacher wearing a green spandex jump suit, a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows, with a student that is a spitting image of him. Shiver A teacher that has to go to the washroom every hour for a smoke, and a teacher with a huge clump of makeup on her face. I'm sure going to have lots of funny things to fill in my diary tonight!

While we were visiting the classrooms and the surroundings, a certain boy caught my eye. He had blonde hair; sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his face that made him look neko. He was sooo hott! Just as I was staring at him, he sees me and walks over. I immediately start to blush.

"Hey" The blonde boy says as he walks over to me.

"H-hi" I said back while pointing my index fingers at each other.

"I'm Naruto" The boy said back with a smile.

" My n-name is Hinata," I said back with a shy smile.

"Your new here aren't you?" He asked me. I nodded.

Then Tsunade spots me talking to Naruto and walks over.

"I se you've already met someone, Hinata," said Tsunade. I smiled at her.

"Naruto," Tsunade said while looking at Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto managed to say back.

"Will you be Hinata's guild when she starts attending here?" Tsunade asked the confused Naruto.

"Okay!" Naruto responded with a genuine smile on.

"Thank you," Tsunade said back.

I didn't show it but my heart right now was dancing around and doing the "Hokey Pokey" with happiness. Maybe changing my status might not be that hard after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So I don't want a million of phone calls from the police office telling me to drop by at the police station.

Author's Note: Thank you for the support peoples!! BTW everything here is spelled the American way, it's not wrong. I suck at spelling and grammar.

Geek Days Are Over!

Chapter 2: First Day at Konoha High

Today is Monday and I hate Mondays, but today is totally different. Our family had just moved to our new house and today was my first day at Konoha High! I couldn't wait to get there and see Naruto! He promised Tsunade to be my guide when my family went to visit Konoha High a few weeks ago. I hastily got out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed in my best clothe and went downstairs.

During breakfast, Neji started to lecture me on how to achieve popularity. I didn't hear a thing he said. My head was focused on one subject and that definitely wasn't popularity. It was Naruto. My head was filled with thoughts of him, his pretty blue eyes, his handsome face, his personality, his stunning smile…

"Hinata, are you even listening?" Neji said interrupting my daydream.

"Huh? W-what did you say?" I asked confused.

"Never mind," Neji sighed in response.

After breakfast, Neji and I went in the family car and got driven to school.

_(Neji and Hinata get to school)_

Tsunade greeted us with a warm smile and handed us our schedules. Neji and I didn't have lots of classes together but she assured us that our assigned guides would be in more than half our classes with us. Neji's assigned guide was a girl named Tenten.

"You'll meet Naruto in your first class," Tsunade told me after Neji left to find his classroom.

"Thank y-you," I said back and hurried to my first class.

My first class was history and apparently when I got there, the teacher wasn't here. I spotted Naruto in the midst of the noisy crowd waving to me and I went and took a seat beside him.

"Hey Hinata," He said to me after I arrived at the seat.

"Hi," I responded back while hoping he didn't notice the faint blush that spread across my face.

"Why isn't the teacher here yet?" I asked Naruto after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh he's always late," Naruto, responded while chuckling, "You should hear his excuses that he makes up once he arrives."

I held a puzzled look on my face for a second until Naruto bursted into laughter. I couldn't hold it any longer so I laughed along. The teacher walking in to room interrupted our laughing session. Our teacher was the teacher that wore the mask and carried a perverted book. His name was Kakashi, which I recently found out. He invited me to front of the room.

"We have a new student today!" Kakashi announced to the class, "Hinata why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

"M-my name is H-hinata, I came from T-tokyo High, and I h-hope to make friends" Hinata introduced herself.

"Thank you," Kakashi said back, "You may take a seat now."

I hurried back to my seat and Naruto gave me thumbs up and I smiled back at him.

History class was just plain boring and Naruto kept passing me doodles of Kakashi without his mask and I'd start giggling until Kakashi gave us the "look" as Naruto called it. After the lesson was over, Kakashi started talking about school events that were going to take place this term like the school dance, sports tournaments, band performance, choir performance, dance club, karaoke club, and so on. As Kakashi announced each activity whisper could be heard from all over the room. I was never really social person so I never really participated in any of these activities but then again I did say I wanted to change my status.

After history was language. I didn't have language with Naruto. Anko taught my language class. I managed to make friends with the girl that sat next to me pretty quickly. Her name was Sakura; she had bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. She seemed very nice; language went by like a flash.

We had our morning break after language class. Naruto met me at the running track at the back of the field with Neji and Tenten and a whole bunch of other people. I brought Sakura along with me.

"Hi Hinata, hi Sakura!" Naruto screamed to us while waving his arms around like a maniac.

I giggled and ran towards him with Sakura.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "I want to introduce you to my friends! The guy with the chicken hair's called Sasuke, the pineapple-headed guy's called Shikamaru, That's Ino, the girl with the buns is Tenten and I see you've already met Sakura.

"Hi," I said while smiling my cute innocent smile.

Then all of a suddenly the whole bunch of girls dragged me else where and left the guys in confusion.

"So, you have a crush on Naruto don't you?" the girl called Ino asked me.

"W-well um… I guess so…" I managed to say with a blush rapidly spreading on my face.

"EEK," all of the girls said… well more like screamed in delight.

I just stood there dumbfounded while slowly becoming deaf.

After the screaming session was over, Hinata thankfully had not become deaf.

"So… Hinata-chan, when are you gonna tell him bout' your little crush on him?" Tenten asked me with a playful smile on her face.

"Why would I do that?" I asked back.

"How would he know you have a crush on him if you don't tell him?" Ino asked me.

"He seemed smart enough to be able to notice," I said.

"You clearly do not have any experience with guys," Sakura said while putting her hands on her hips, " Guys are stupid. They don't notice things, especially Naruto, got it? So if you don't tell him that you like him, he may never know."

I was clearly con fused and the girls seemed to notice that.

"You'll get what I mean," Sakura finally said breaking the silence. I just nodded.

Then the bell rang signaling to us that the break was over. We all went back to class. My next two classes were socials science and music.

_(During music class)_

Our music teacher is Kurenai, During the class she mainly talked about the choir , band and karaoke club tryouts, and the major productions in the school year. Then we had a mini karaoke sing and I figured out that Naruto has a gorgeous voice, He sang " I'm Just A Kid" by "Simple Plan"

"_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes  
_

_  
Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...  
_

_  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
_

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
_

_  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever  
_

_  
I'm just a kid (5x)  
_

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.  
_

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight  
_

_  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight"_

I seriously didn't notice it but I was staring at him for the whole 4 minutes of the song.

"Hinata, why don't you sing a song," Kurenai asked after Naruto finished.

"Um…. But I can't s-sing very well," I said.

"That's ok," Naruto said out of nowhere and handed me the microphone.

I scrolled through the song menu and picked out a song, it was called "Girl Next Door" by "Saving Jane.

"_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
_

_  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
_

_  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
_

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..."_

I managed to finish the song without stuttering and the class applauded. I felt happy. A few other people sang and Kurenai handed us the schedule for the tryouts.

Lunch was after music class. Naruto and I headed to the cafeteria together. All of my new friends sat together at one table. We played a huge soccer game after we finished our lunches. It was Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino against Neji, Naruto, Tenten, and I. I apparently suck at soccer. The game tied 2:2.

The rest of the day went by like a flash, I had 3 more classes, math, gym, and science.

After school finished, I bid farewell to my friends and rode home in the family car with Neji. After I got home, I sped to my room and flipped out my diary, I wrote today's date and wrote in capital letters

_I HAVE A CRUSH ON NARUTO!!_

Author's Note: Like it, hate it? Please tell me!! This is my first fic so I want some feedback. Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so if I happen to find myself in court one day about this matter, I will be very pissed.

Author's note: Thank you for all the support!! I'm too lazy to list names, so ya… anyways you know who you are. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!!

Geek Days Are Over!

Chapter 3: A Day For Firsts

It's been a week since I settled into Konoha High, and all I can say is that mission change my status was a success! I'm not in the ultra-popular group of the school, but I have a nice circle of friends and my cousin Neji talks to me a lot more and we even hang out together since we both have the same group of friends. Neji tend to hang out with Tenten just like I like to hang out with Naruto. Anyways, today Saturday and me n' my friend decided to hang out together.

'Ring, ring'

I went to pick up the phone.

"Hello," I said into the receiver. It was Tenten.

"Hi, Hinata," Tenten said back cheerfully, "Is Neji there? Can I talk to him?"

I giggled, "Sure."

"Neji! Telephone!" I screamed down the hall.

"Got it!" Neji screamed back, he picked up the phone in his room.

The conversation seemed to last forever! Every few minutes I could hear Neji laughing. Once the phone call ended, Neji came over to my room.

"Hinata, we're meeting Naruto and them at Ichiraku for lunch!" Neji screamed through my room door.

"Okay!" I screamed back while getting up to find something to wear.

Time passed fairly quickly, I went downstairs to meet Neji. I wore a light pink mid-sleeve shirt, jean capris, platform flip-flops, and a red bandana around my neck.

Neji decided to drive us. We arrived in about five minutes. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Naruto had already arrived.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted me after I stepped out of the car.

"H-hi Naruto-kun," I said back.

Soon after Neji and I arrived, Shikamaru arrived with Ino.

_(Inside Ichiraku) _

We got seats by the window away from the crowd and we ordered our food.

"So… what do you guys want to do for the afternoon?" Naruto asked while we were eating.

"Well," Sakura said, "I heard that there's gonna be a festival downtown a week from now."

"If we're going to plan on goin' to the festival then I have to do some shopping," Ino said.

"Me too," Tenten said, "How bout you Hinata?"

"Well, I uh never went to a festival before," I said, " And I've never really went shopping.

"Well there's a first to everything!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"I don't think the girls will want us to go shopping with them and I don't wanna go either," Naruto said, " How bout us guys go bowling?"

"Sounds good," Neji replied.

"Okay its settled then! We will go shopping and you guys can go bowling!" Sakura practically screamed, "Who's paying the bill?"

"I'll pay it," Sasuke said casually as he called over a waiter.

After Sasuke paid the bill, we all went outside, Naruto drove me; Sasuke drove Sakura; Shikamaru drove Ino and Neji drove Tenten.

_(Naruto and Hinata inside the car.)_

"So… uh how are you liking Konoha high?" Naruto asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's great," I said back.

"Oh," Naruto said back, "Um… Hinata, do want to um go to the festival with me?"

I blinked a few times before I realized he had just asked me out. If I were alone at the moment, I'd be dancing around and throwing confetti everywhere.

"I'd l-love to go with y-you," I said back, as a shade of dark pink spread across my face.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

_(At the mall)_

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten dragged me all around the mall. Well… mostly Sakura.

"Um… what are we buying anyways?" I asked Sakura.

"Let's see, kimonos, hair pins, stuff…" Sakura said.

"Okay," I said back.

"Oooh that store seems like a good place to shop," Ino said while they dragged me into the store.

_(The guys)_

After the guys dropped off the girls at the mall, they headed towards the bowling arena.

"Wow, I can't believe you managed to ask Hinata out," Sasuke said.

"Hehehe… well when are you gonna ask Sakura to the festival?" Naruto said changing the subject.

Sasuke went pale. "Well… I'm getting to that," Sasuke said.

"Well… I asked Tenten out over the phone this morning," Neji said sounding somewhat relieved.

"How about you Shikamaru? Aren't you gonna ask Ino out?" Sasuke asked while nudging Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

The rest of the guys burst out laughing.

_(With the girls)_

After we went into the store, Tenten, Ino and Sakura started picking out all sorts of stuff. I just stood there not knowing what to do. After a while, they seemed to quiet down a little. They came over to me and gave me a bundle of what seemed to be clothe.

"Why are you giving me this stuff?" I asked.

"Just try it on," Sakura said, "We want to help you impress Naruto."

"He asked me to go to the festival with him during the car ride," I said.

"He did!!!" all three girls screamed, earning deadly glares from the store clerk.

"That's so awesome now all we have to do is wait for Sasuke to ask Sakura, and Shikamaru to ask Ino," Tenten said cheerfully.

"What about Neji?" Ino asked.

"He already asked me out," Tenten said casually.

"Wow… when did that happen?" I asked quite amazed that my cousin asked a girl out.

"Over the phone this morning," Tenten replied.

Sakura, Ino and I just nodded. Then the three girls dragged me from where I was sitting and pushed me into a change room. What could I do about it? I started putting on the first outfit.

_(With the Guys)_

The guys were having a fairly good time. They had already played a few rounds and had bought some snacks. The festival conversation didn't end though.

"I wonder is Hinata will look good in a kimono," Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Do you want photos?" Neji asked with thick sarcasm.

""I think I'll wait," Naruto replied.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now," Sasuke asked.

"Shopping, what else?" Shikamaru said while yawning.

"I wonder if they're thinking about us," Neji asked.

"Probably," Naruto said while standing up to get a bowling ball.

"I still don't know how I should ask Sakura to the festival," Sasuke said.

"Wow," Naruto replied, pretty boy here is askin' us for girl advice.

"It's pretty simple, you just go up to her and ask her out," Neji replied in a I'm-so-smart tone.

"Whatever," Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

_(With the girls)_

My new friends are sooo picky! I've been trying on more than ten outfits in the last twenty minutes but unfortunately; nothing seems to be perfect enough for my three friends. I really need some fresh air right now, and being locked in a change room isn't the best way to get some.

"Here's another outfit!" screamed Sakura through the door.

Here we go again, guess I'll have to live another five minutes without fresh air. I hurriedly stuffed myself into the kimono. It was white with a light blue obi. There were blue flowers on the white cloth. It looked pretty good.

"I'm finished!" I screamed through the door.

"Come on out!" Tenten said in her cheery voice, "we want to see!"

I stepped out of the change room as instructed. As soon as I stepped out, my three friends started to look at me this way and that.

Finally, Ino decided to break the silence, "I like this outfit, it's the best one yet!"

"I agree!" Sakura replied.

Phew finally!! Fresh air!!! I quickly went back into the change room to put on my original outfit. After I went back out, they got started on Tenten. It was one outfit after another. I felt sorry for the poor girl. Tenten's outfit wasn't very hard, after about fifteen minutes, "mission Ino's kimono started.

The rest of the afternoon went by like a flash. Ino and Sakura both found kimonos that they were quite happy with. We also bought some hairpins and jewelry. The guys seemed to have had quite a fun afternoon as well. We went to a random Chinese restaurant for dinner. We rode home in the same car that brought us to the mall. Naruto-kun and I talked quite a bit on the car.

"I can't wait for the festival!" Naruto happily said.

"Me n-neither," I replied while blushing.

"Today was fun don't cha think?" Naruto asked.

"Ya," I replied.

"Oi we're here," Naruto happily said.

"Thanks," I said

"No problem, " Naruto replied while giving me a smile.

As I got off the car, Naruto-kun gave me a note. Inside it said:

'Call me 447 656 8463'

I wanted to ask him why I should call him but he had already drove off.

That night I went to sleep as happy as a six year old who's just been told that she had a unicorn.

Author's Note: I wouldn't technically be happy with a unicorn, I'd rather be a vampire, but I'm not really normal. Anyways, please leave a review. Oh one more thing, its my birthday today!!

"Happy Birthday To ME!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, period.

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry I took sooo long to update it's just that I'm been busy with school and my computer decided to go bonkers so after re-writing about 4 times I present to you the next chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews peoples!! Once again I'm too lazy to list names so ya… Anyways, enjoy Chapter!!

Geek Days Are Over!

Chapter 4: Love Letter Chaos

Today is Sunday, the day that Naruto told me to call him. I'm pretty excited to know what it's about. I woke quite early in the morning, and went to the phone, and dialed in his number. He picked up after quite a few rings.

"Hello," He said sleepily into the phone.

"Hello, it's me Hinata," I said back.

"Do you have a clock in your room?" Naruto asked back sorta irritated,

"Yes," I replied.

"Then how come you didn't notice that it's five in the morning," Naruto said back while yawning.

"I noticed but you told me to call you," I said back feeling guilty.

"Ya, I did tell you to call me, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to call me like in the middle of the night," Naruto replied.

"Oh, sorry, I can always call back later," I said back preparing to hang up.

"Nah, I'm already awake. It'll take me some time till I can fall asleep again," Naruto replied.

"Oh okay, so what did you call me about?" I asked him.

"It's about Sasuke," Naruto said, "He needs some help. He wants to ask Sakura out to the festival, but he's just to stubborn to do it."

"Oh," I said back, "and what does this have to do with us?"

"We're gonna help him out," He said back, "Neji and Tenten are gonna help us too."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"That I haven't figured out yet," Naruto replied sheepishly

"Okay well what I'm I supposed to do then?" I asked back.

"Come over to my house after breakfast with Neji and Tenten," Naruto replied.

"Oh," I mumbled back.

"Anyways see you later," Naruto said, "Bye."

"Oh, uh bye," I muttered and then hung up.

I laid awake on my bed for the rest of the morning until Neji woke up.

_(At Naruto's house)_

"So, guys help me think of ideas," Naruto said.

"Well, we could go up to Sasuke and be like "Sakura really likes you, now go ask her out," Tenten suggested.

"I really doubt that he's gonna believe that," Neji said.

"We can always go to Sakura and make her confess to Sasuke or something," I said.

"Ya, but Sasuke might think we forced her to confess," Neji said.

"Hey! I know!" Naruto said out of nowhere, " We will write Sasuke a love letter and write it's from Sakura!"

"I guess we could…" Neji said.

"Ya let's go!" Tenten replied cheerfully cutting Neji off.

Naruto, Tenten, and I ran to get paper and a pen leaving Neji alone in the living room.

After many arguments and deep thinking, Naruto-kun, Tenten, Neji and I, well mainly Naruto-kun, okay just Naruto-kun finished the love note it sounded something like this:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_OMG! I love you soooo much!!!! I've been liking you ever since a long time ago so like ya. Please ask me out!!! PRETTY PLEASE!? _

_Love Sakura._

_P.S PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!?_

"Um don't you think you're exaggerating a bit too much?" cousin Neji questioned Naruto-kun.

"Nope, it's perfect! You guys agree right? Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Uh sure," Tenten replied with total sarcasm that Naruto-kun was unable to sense.

I"I guess so," I replied not wanting to hurt Naruto-kun's feelings.

"Alright then, let's go deliver mail!!" Naruto screamed while going for the door.

Neji and Tenten sweatdropped but followed Naruto-kun anyways. I was right behind them. We stuffed the letter in Sasuke's mailbox when we arrived at his house and drove off deciding to come question him later.

For the rest of the day, Tenten and I decided to watch a new movie that just came out while Neji and Naruto-kun went to do whatever guys do. We all agreed to meet back at Naruto's house at noon.

_(12:00 noon Naruto's house)_

"Alright, let's go question Sasuke!" Naruto screamed once everyone (Neji, Tenten, Me/Hinata, and himself) arrived.

Once again we followed him outside and you get the point right?

_(Sasuke's house)_

"So... Sasuke-teme did you get any special mail today?" Naruto-kun asked Sasuke.

"Ya.. and I wanted to ask you about it," Sasuke responded, immediately drawing our attention, "did you by any chance spot Sakura drinking alcohol, using crack or having a sugar overdose?"

"Um.. no why?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, because in the letter she sent me this morning it sure seemed like she did," Sasuke asked, "Maybe she hit her head yesterday or something."

"Well what did you do with the letter?" cousin Neji asked before Naruto-kun could say anything.

"I responded to it, telling Sakura she should go see a doctor or something, I was going to call her but I didn't think talking to her while she was high on crack will be very pleasant," Sasuke replied.

Tenten and I both exchanged "uh-oh" looks, while Neji and Naruto turned pale, very pale.

"Um, I just remembered that Tenten and I have something to do," I said while dragging Tenten to the door.

"We're busy for the afternoon too," I heard Neji and Naruto-kun say.

After a while we were rushing to Sakura's house in Naruto-kun's car.

"Oh my God!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed in the car, "Our genius matchmaking plan is like a total disaster!!"

"Tenten, please shut up, other people are staring at us," Naruto-kun said.

"I knew sending a love letter would be a horrible idea," Neji said calmly, "especially if Naruto is the one writing the letter."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "are you insulting me? At least I did something, all you did was sit there and make a fuss about everything!"

"Well I'm not the one who wrote the totally crapped up letter messing up your so called plan," Neji shot back.

"At least i actually wanted to help!" Naruto argued.

"Key word, at least," Neji said calmly.

"Hell!! You are so messed up!" Naruto screamed.

I had,had enough! I mustered all the courage i had and screamed, "Will you two just SHUT UP!! And Naruto, focus on drivingm we do not want to die! We're only in highschool if you haven't noticed!!"

The two boys just stared at me as if I was some alien from Mars.

After a long awkward silence, Naruto finally said," HInata is scary."

I seriously felt bad. Seriously. Maybe Naruto-kun wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Oh no, this was bad. The rest of the drive to Sakura's house was in dead silence.

_(Sakura's House)_

"Sasuke is such a jerk!!! How could he write this to me!! I did nothing!! I hate him sooo much!!!!" Sakura bawled.

We had just arrived at Sakura's house and found out that Sakura had already received the letter and now here we are listening to Sakura complain about how jerkish (AN: awesome word doncha think? "jerkish") Sasuke is. Very unpleasant, trust me. The boys made a wise decision to stay in the car.

Sakura all of a suddenly got up from her chair and headed towards her front door.

"Where're you going?" Tenten and I asked in unison.

"Sasuke's house," Sakura replied.

"Why? We asked again, " We thought you hated him."

"I know that, I just want to tell him how totally jerkish he is," Sakura replied.

We quietly followed her. Naruto decided to drive Sakura over to Sasuke's house.

Once we got to Sasuke's house, Sakura went storming off to find Sasuke. UH-OH... We hurried after her just in case she starts doing something dangerous. She banged on Sasuke's door for a looong time, oh how worse could this get? Sasuke finally opened the door… with a slice of tomato in his mouth. Sakura does the first thing that pops up in her mind… pull the tomato out of his mouth.

"Yo! What's your problem?!" Sasuke screams at Sakura.

"What's my problem?! What about you? Here read this," Sakura said as she thrust the letter Sasuke wrote to her into his hands.

Sasuke didn't even look at the piece of paper Sakura gave him. "So you think I sent this letter to you without a reason? Look for yourself," Sasuke shot back while thrusting the letter that Naruto wrote to Sakura.

Sakura took a moment to look at the letter. Staring at it for what seemed like eternity, Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

Where on earth did you get this?" Sakura asked.

"You wrote it, duh," Sasuke answered.

"I didn't write this!" Sakura shot back, "In case you didn't know I have a brain you know!" Naruto winced.

"Then why does it say your name on it?" Sasuke angrily said back.

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto went in-between them.

"Sasuke, what Sakura said is true, she didn't write the letter. I did," Naruto said in a surprisingly calm way.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto in a really weird way. Then Sakura slapped him and Sasuke punched him in his face. OUCH!

"What the hell did you guys do that for?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"What do you think?" Sakura and Sasuke screamed in unison.

"Well I was only trying to help knowing that you guys wanted to go to the festival together but Sasuke was too damn prideful to ask and Sakura's to shy to tell him." Naruto explained in one breath.

"Oh," Sasuke and Sakura mumbled in unison.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked?

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. Naruto quickly went to join Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

"So uh, I guess I'm um sorry yeah," Sasuke said.

"It's okay," Sakura replied blushing.

"So we're going to the festival together now right?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess so," Sakura replied.

AN: Finally finished. One more chapter about Shikamaru askin Ino out and it's on to the festival. BTW, in case you were wondering I got this idea from Ouran High School Host Club in the episode in which there's this ball thingy and there's the princess and Tamaki and them write a letter to the princess's fiancé from Haruhi. Yeah that episode. So review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. THX

Author's Note: Hello once again. This is final chapter before the festival chapter. Shikamaru still has to ask Ino out. I'm planning on making Hinata's life a bit miserable after the festival chap. Anyways, enjoy!

Geek Days Are Over!

Chapter 5: Shoji Lessons

Today is Monday. An entire week has passed since my first day at Konoha High. I did a mini review of what happened in the last week as I got up to get dressed. Life wasn't so bad. In fact I'm really enjoying it. I wore a light blue t-shirt and a jean skirt that went just above my knees. I went downstairs and like always, Neji was already there. I sat down and ate breakfast.

"It's been quite a crazy week don't you think?" Neji asks.

"Yeah, fun though," I reply.

"I wonder how Shikamaru's doing with Ino," Neji asks jokingly.

"Not sure," I reply.

"You'd better hurry up, we're leaving in about five minutes," Neji says.

"Oh,"

I quickly ate the last two bites of my breakfast and Neji and I head off to school. I met Naruto as usual in most of my classes. We had now formed a habit of note passing. He'd pass me one of his doodles and I'd doodle back to him. It's like our secret code, just in case we got caught. And trust me, we have gotten caught.

The funny thing happened during lunch. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and I had our lunch period together. Sadly Naruto wasn't in the same period. Shikamaru was playing shoji with Asuma-sensei. Ino, as we all know, hated it when Shikamaru played shoji. So she started rambling about how stupid shoji was. It went like this:

"Shikamaru you lazy bum, why on earth are you playing such a stupid game like shoji? Can't you do something else? Shikamaru? Hello earth to Shikamaru? Oh my God!! Shoji is the most stupidest game in the world now will you stop friggen playing shoji?"

When Asuma heard what Ino had said, he became angry, and when a teacher became angry, there was always punishment. And that went like this:

"Ino, shoji is not a stupid game! And as for punishment, you will have to hand in a handwritten copy of a 4000 word essay on shoji by next Monday,"

Now some of you may think that's not a problem, all you have to do is go on the internet and search information on shoji, but you didn't here Asuma-sensei's last sentence did you? Well if you didn't, here it is:

"And one more thing, you may NOT use the Internet."

Now some of you may still think, what's so bad about that? Well what's so bad is that because Ino hates shoji so much, she never in her life had she ever laid hands on even a shoji piece or board. In other words, she is completely clueless.

UH OH…………………………

Ino was in big trouble.

_(After School at Hinata's house)_

"Uh!! I hate this!! How on earth am i going to write an essay on stupid goddamnit shoji?" Ino sobbed.

"Um I have an idea although I doubt you will like it," Tenten said.

"I'll try anything!" Ino said back.

"Okay, then why don't you ask Shikamaru for help? He knows everything about shoji right?" Tenten said

"Okay. I don't like that idea," Ino replied as she reached for the phone, "But if it'll get me outta this mess I guess I'll give a shot."

Ino quickly dialed Shikamaru's number. Shikamaru picked up moments later.

"Um hello?" Shikamaru said.

"Hi… uh it's me Ino um I was wondering if you could help with that assignment Asuma-sensei assigned me?" Ino asked

"Oh so you want me to teach you how to play shoji," Shikamaru said smirking.

"Yeah I guess so," Ino replied.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered back

"So are you gonna help me or not?" Ino asked back annoyed.

"Fine, come to my house tomorrow or something," Shikamaru replied.

"Okay thank you so much!" Ino cried happily as she hang up.

"From the look on your face it looks like he agreed to help you," I said to Ino.

"Yup!" Ino replied happily.

"Good for you!" Sakura said happily.

_(Next Day)_

'Ding dong ding dong' Ino impatiently rang the doorbell. After about five rings, the door opened. Revealing Shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru, I'm here for Shoji lessons," Ino said timidly.

"Oh god, this is gonna be troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled under his breathe as he opened the door wider for Ino to come in.

Shikamaru led Ino up to his room, his very very very mess room.

'Wow... he sure has lots of stuff... " Ino thought as Shikamaru startesd rumaginf through his mountain of junk in front of his bed.

"Here it is," Shikamaru said as he threw a broad and boa at Ino. Which Ino reluctantly catched before it crashed into the wall.

Shikamaru crawled out of the mountain of junk and sat on his bed. while motioning Ino to do the same. Shoji class begins!

_(2 Hours Later)_

"No, no, no, Ino, you can't do that!" Shika maru said out of desperation.

"Well what do I do then?" Ino asked almost crying.

It's been 2 hours and clearly Ino had hardly made any progress

"You are hopeless," Shikamaru complained.

" Well you aren't a very good teacher," Ino shot back.

"You wanna go learn with someone else?" Shikamaru screamed.

"Well, can't you be more patient? This stuff is hard!" Ino cried.

"I've teaching you for the last 2 hours and you haven't learned a thing." Shikamaru stated.

"I hate shoji!" Ino cried.

"We all know that," Shikamaru mumbled.

"So are you gonna continue teaching me or not?" Ino asked.

"Are you going to actually learn?" Shikamaru asked back.

"Well, i guess I could pay more attention," Ino said.

"Okay then."

_(2 Hours later)_

"You won again!" Ino whined," I want a rematch!!"

"Another rematch?" Whined Shikamaru, "we've already had 5 rematches!"

"But I wanna win," Ino whined.

"But that's never gonna happened," Shikamaru grumbled, "and besides I thought you hated shoji. Shouldn't you be writing your essay and getting it over with by now?"

"But I wanna rematch!!" Ino cried.

"Troublesome," Shiika maru mumbled, "fine, one more rematch and that's it, deal?"

"Deal!"

_(10 Minutes Later)_

"You won again!" Ino complained! This is not fair!!" Ino complained.

"Well, what do you expect?" Shikamaru smirked,"oh, by the way you know there's a shoji competition at the festival."

"Are you asking me to go to the festival with you?" Ino asked.

"Um.. maybe," Shikamaru answered while blushing and hoping Ino didn't notice it. Too bad she did.

"Well if you aren't I was actually thinking about going to the festival with Sai," Ino said while looking for Shikamaru's reaction, "you know, Sai is just sooo considerate and nice, and he says such nice things, and.."

"Okay, just cut it out!" Shikamaru screamed, "yes i'm asking you to go to the festival with me, so please stop talking about Sai!"

"Okay I'll go to the festival with you, I wasn't going to go with Sai anyways."

Author's Note: FINISHED! FINALLY!!!!!! That was soo rushed! anyways, I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be all about NaruHina. So anyways, review!!! Good bye! Zhai Jian! Sayonara! Auvouire!


	6. SPECIAL MESSAGE!

The following message is for the people who flamed my story a while ago:

First of all as a writer, I am happy to receive criticism from my readers because they help me improve my writing so thank you anyone who does that. But messages such as:

i'm sorry but this just plain sucks. it;s obvious u depretly need creatvity  
and fast. until then plz stop riting and spare us all. btw, um have u had ur  
brain checked recently?

Or

What can i say? no talent? i mean it! it's sad u spend so much time riting  
when u can't. i really pity u and by god u have brain problems. although i am  
surprised u have friends wow it must suc 2 b them

Aren't exactly what you call CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thus I will make my point here:

First of all if you're going to flame, actually log in to do it. If you don't it just shows that you're a wimp and that you most likely have less talent than I do. I mean since you're INSULTING me, you obviously want to show how awesome YOU ARE. So why don't you log in so that I can actually READ YOU STORIES. Or maybe you don't have stories in the first place. If you aren't better than someone, don't just go around saying "you suck" it just proves to the author that you are shallow and desperately need some confidence. If you're gonna flame me, log in and do it, that way at least I can label you as a BRAVE FLAMER.

Second, if you're going to say "I suck", actually tell HOW I SUCK. For all I know it's opposites day where you live and you're praising me in a weird twisted way. (And if it is Opposites day, leave a note that indicates the special occasion.)

Third, the review says that my friends must be miserable and that it's a wonder how I have friends. If you have so many friends and they're all SOOO awesome, why snoop around with my stories and leave a point less review that I DELETED. Why not go and have them buy you some expensive Calvin Klein sunglasses or something. Obviously you either have no friends or they're figments of your IMAGINATION.

Fourth, it seems as if you pity me since I have no talent eh? Well guess what I pity you too. It seems that you have so little confidence that you gain confidence by putting me down, well guess what, thank you. You just made me SOO happy knowing that you gained confidence by insulting you. Obviously I hold a VERY SPECIAL place in your heart. Because no one goes around insulting random person they pulled from the streets to gain confidence. Neither does anyone go around randomly insulting a Hobo to gain confidence, it's more the hobos insulting other people who are BETTER than them to gain confidence.

There I have made my point. If you or WHOEVER continues the random flames, I will not be so kind. I have warned you so don't go crying to your mommy when things turn ugly. And if you want war, well bring it on bitch.


End file.
